


【乔米】不登对

by 74lingcc



Category: Supersons
Genre: Jondami, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *两个人都没有年龄操作*双方在交往，非常ooc注意*有达米安非常ky的内容，小乔在努力跟他高手过招*有色色的内容，小乔是很主动的恋爱脑，避雷注意
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【乔米】不登对

*两个人都没有年龄操作

*双方在交往，非常ooc注意

*有达米安非常ky的内容，小乔在努力跟他高手过招

*有色色的内容，小乔是很主动的恋爱脑，避雷注意

=============================

达米安跟乔纳森交往没多久就开始闹分手了，因为他们产生了矛盾。

很平常的事件，两人意见分歧，但是小乔恩就是觉得很委屈，他都是达米安的男朋友了，可是他们只能牵手手，对方还不给他接吻，就连吻他的脸都不给，而且他提出的意见还是依旧被忽略，这太难受了，这跟他没跟达米安交往之前有什么差别。

“听听我的意见听我的意见！”

两个小朋友吵得有点上火，乔纳森开始声音加大。

“不要这么独裁！达米安！我真的很想跟你分手！”

只是说出来，超级小子就开始后悔了，不是这样的，他没有管住自己一时愤怒的想法，他正想解释，但是达米安却没什么反应。氪星人的耳朵都没有听出对方哪里有心跳加快，罗宾依旧是那样冷酷无情的罗宾：

“你可以实施你的想法，而我不会听从一个经验不多的新人意见。”

然后他就离开了，达米安干净利落，留下乔纳森一个人愣愣的站在那里。

之后超级小子变成了闷闷不乐的超级小子。

他失恋了，没了一个男朋友，青春期的他还在发育就被强制無恋爱，小乔恩孤零零的晚上自己一个人出来巡逻，而达米安正在一个小基地修养。

罗宾因为意外受伤了，不算重伤，但不能执行任务，夜翼顺路来看望他的弟弟的时候，达米安看他一眼，感觉在看一个工具人。

“格雷森，你来的时间很好，扶我起来，我要去装逼。”

迪克："......”

只是在罗宾要意气风发的时候，他看到了超级小子，对方在月亮下像个油画中的忧郁小王子，正在天上漂浮，一副我很烦我要静静的样子。

达米安：“这个家伙比我还能装，我还是躺回去吧。”

刚把达米安扶起来的迪克：“......”

由于超级小子根本没有掩饰他的失落，因此关于这个小英雄很不高兴，而且身边没有罗宾搭档的信息正在流传，克拉克知道他的儿子失恋了，但是布鲁斯却不怎么认为。

“看来你的儿子输给了我的儿子。”

蝙蝠侠一脸自豪的说，超人就没有表情的这么回敬过去。

你当爸爸当得这么双标真的好吗。

***

这两个人有好几天没有联系，或许他们一个学校，但是达米安还能够不上学！

忍了几天的小乔恩终于不想忍了，他气冲冲的去找达米安，这会罗宾正悠闲的在哥谭的某个楼顶蹲着，一副我很有型我超拽的姿势。看来这次的哥谭头条他势在必得。

乔纳森觉得达米安好有型的看了一阵，然后恍惚的回忆起来自己要做什么。

“罗宾！”

有个小朋友气呼呼的说：“你为什么不来找我！”

“因为我不想找你。”

酷哥在那里在线高冷，他声线平淡的说：“你不是甩了我吗。”

达米安这么装的样子还挺帅的。

小乔恩努力了几下不知道要怎么反驳，所以他决定道歉。

“对不起啦！d！是我冲动了！我！……我其实根本不想跟你分手…我说的全是小孩子的气话…”

超级小子表情委屈，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来想哭的样子。

“可不可以原谅我……达米安，我这几天好想你…”

巡逻的时候想，上课的时候想，吃饭的时候想，睡觉的时候想得最多，多到他不得不一晚上去换了三条裤子还很精力充沛。虽然拿前任拿打手冲还是让乔纳森有一定罪恶感……

“你，为什么想我。”

达米安问，乔纳森以为自己这种私人事情被发现了，脸红得要命，期期艾艾的不知道要怎么说话。

“真是无知。”达米安又要装逼了：“你看，你也知道你自己还是幼儿性格，就连氪星人提前的青春期都不知道。”

“....”

不，他知道得非常清楚，但是他不好意思说出来。

“你开始成长，然后荷尔蒙增加，繁殖欲非常强烈，我作为你的男友，你当然会想我。”

“...嗯。”

达米安理所当然的语气让他有点讨厌。

“可是，我完全不想你啊。”

......

超级小子不知道为什么，有种想揍达米安的冲动，但是他强忍下来，很努力的保持一般语气的问：为什么。

“啊，你是不是真的白痴。”罗宾看超级小子仿佛在看一个弱智儿：“因为我性冷淡啊。”

“.......”

乔纳森现在很认真的在想，达米安是不是故意这么不会说话的，他为什么突然变成这样，是不是上次的受伤把他大脑撞傻了。

他不知道要怎么办，他或许能够透视达米安的大脑，可是他不是一个医生，怎么办，达米安要变弱智了，作为他的前男友，是不是有一定的责任去帮帮他呢。

于是小乔苦恼的想了几下，然后上前去，深情款款的牵起达米安的手，他表情哀伤，是真情实感的同情：

“达米安，我会照顾你一辈子的。”

你这么ky下去，肯定会被揍的，如果受伤了不能生活自理，我肯定会负责下去的。

罗宾愣了愣，还是那么酷的样子：

“不可能，你没有我有钱。”

“...可是，可是我很厉害的，我——”

“你养不起我的，你死心吧。”

乔纳森眨眨眼，他正在想怎么对付这个极品，这种时候不能够用一般正常人的大脑来理解达米安，他深吸一口气，靠近达米安，很可爱，超级可爱的用他柔软的头在对方的脖子上蹭，声音还很软糯的说：

“那你养我嘛，我这么厉害，我还是半个氪星人哦。”

叼，这个反击让达米安一时愣住了，这种买卖实在非常划算，让他这个效率至上的人无法拒绝，但是他超不想让这个脸皮变厚的小超人如愿以偿，以为可爱就可以为所欲为了吗。

“是的，但是你不符合我的审美啊。”罗宾用上次他们去宇宙冒险的事情说话：“你长大后太胖了，很丑，我不想要你。”

小乔表情僵硬。

“靠！你比我好哪里去！一把年纪还是罗宾！丢脸死了！”

“那是幻觉，成年的我不会还是罗宾。”达米安摇摇头：“有75%的概率，我会继承拉尔斯的刺客联盟，剩下的概率则会是蝙蝠侠。”

“你也说是幻觉了。”

乔纳森气呼呼的。

“但是，你的可能性很大。”达米安面不改色的强词夺理，然后超级小子不想跟他玩下去了，他仗着自己的力气大然后去捏达米安的脸，捏到对方快要生气的时候才放手，于是，现在轮到罗宾气呼呼的看着超级小子，乔纳森看着对方脸红红的样子，笑眯眯了。

“不要再玩文字游戏了，达米安，你打不过我的。”

他已经利用时间差扯开对方的腰带丢来，那是达米安碰不到的距离。

“你——”

只是一个字的时间，他的斗篷也被丢了。

现在是没有斗篷与腰带的罗宾，达米安沉默不语，盯着乔纳森，看着对方洋洋得意的样子，超级不爽。

他正要用另一个方法，他决定呼喊蝙蝠侠，这种某种紧急模式，或许他打不过对方，但是他还能让父亲来教训他啊，自尊不能在这种时候降低智商，达米安要开口，他不管他会失去身上的哪件衣服了，反正他穿得很多，可是，在他要开口的时候，他被堵住了嘴唇。

乔纳森眼睛半眯的看着对方，达米安一动不敢动，在两秒后他被松开了。

“聪明识趣的达米安啊。”

超级小子嘲讽了一句，依旧微笑灿烂，看看这个牙尖嘴利的家伙，现在如此狼狈，眼红红的像是被欺负的样子，或许这样教训一下，达米安就会乖一些了吧。

“...你很高兴吗。”

对方的碧眼果然柔软了，达米安的表情显示屈辱，不过没有屈服。

“是的，因为我占了你的便宜。”

艾尔拥有教养，小乔恩挠挠头，道歉了。他做这个事情不对，他没有得到达米安的允许。可是高兴不是假的。

“那...那个...这是你的初吻吗，我是不是...”

乔恩变得害羞起来，他一想到他夺取了达米安第一次的某个事情就感觉激动，这种某种独占的优越感，他看着达米安，发现对方没有说话，而且嘴角勾起，像是嘲笑又像是微笑。他的大脑下意识就觉得这是达米安在试好，这或许是达米安能做到最好的极限了，乔纳森十分高兴，他过去抱住了达米安，然后甜甜的说：这也是我的初吻。

“嗯，但我不是。”

“什？！”

乔纳森愣了愣，正想要焦虑，但背后一种可怕的注视让他浑身僵硬。超人家的小朋友鼓起勇气往后看去，发现蝙蝠侠正站在他们不远处的后面。

超级小子表情害怕：“...我可不可以尖叫。”

蝙蝠侠：“你在干什么。”

超级小子：“我什么都不敢干...”

蝙蝠侠：“放开罗宾。”

然后乔纳森悻悻的慢慢往旁边走，他看到达米安躲在布鲁斯身后对他微笑，不，那是嘲笑，十分恶意的嘲笑。

“我站在了监控能注视的位置。”达米安说：“这就是你不如我的地方，乔恩。”

“你耍赖！”小乔恩表情委屈，没能抗拒韦恩父子的双重注视，然后跑掉了。

蝙蝠侠在原地站了一阵，他看着已经把自己整理好的达米安，声音冷酷的询问：

“你们是在玩游戏吗。”

“...其实我在跟乔恩谈恋——”

“你们是在玩游戏吗。”

布鲁斯打断了达米安的话，这让罗宾莫名其妙，他正想拒绝，可是布鲁斯又再一次重复：

“你们是在玩游戏吗。”

“对...”

罗宾好像了然了，蝙蝠侠正在逃避现实。

他们沉默的回去蝙蝠洞，而布鲁斯继续在逃避他的儿子在跟克拉克的儿子交往的事情，他在之后跟超人说：“我的儿子的确比你的儿子优秀。”

克拉克看了对方一眼，叹了口气：“你接受事实吧。”

***

蝙蝠侠没有接受事实的后果是，乔纳森再一次能够接近达米安，那是一个危机，罗宾任务遭遇强大的敌人，而超级小子英雄救美并不是，他直接就带着达米安跑掉，他有求助爸爸处理后续，然后达米安僵硬的躺在他的小床上，没有斗篷，没有腰带，没有红色小衣服，就连嘴巴都被捂住了。

“达米安，我们需要谈谈。”

乔纳森小朋友蹲在床边严肃的说，可是你的达米安很想强烈的表示他说不了话。

“我们复合吧。”

小乔戳了戳达米安的脸，接受了对方无动于衷的倔强。

“好不好啦。”

他戳了戳达米安的腰，看着对方抖了抖。

“那我当你默认啦。”

乔纳森十分自然的爬上床，撑在达米安的上面，气势十分压迫，不只是体重，因为有某个硬硬的东西也在压迫达米安的大腿。罗宾的眼神开始不这么坚定。

“那么我亲爱的男朋友啊，为什么你之前的表现这么奇怪啊。”

他揭开捂着达米安嘴巴的东西，眼睛不再是之前那种少年的澄澈，而是包含欲望的，冲动压抑的。

达米安被这种视线威胁，他吞咽一口，开口说话：“如果你想要我诚实，那么我需要你对我保持距离。”

小乔笑了笑，他趟去了旁边，跟达米安并肩睡在一起，小床很挤，他牵着达米安的手，不给他机会离开。

“这是我的让步，d，诚实吧。”

“因为我不想示弱。”

达米安的声音完全听不出紧张：“我讨厌承认错误，我不需要被我不认同的意见左右。”

“嗯，所以你极端，然后被你的错误决定受伤。”

在达米安受伤修养的时候，超级小子是有偷偷去看他的。他看到对方还想不把受伤当成需要严肃的样子，然后决定出现来警告。而达米安继续躺回去床上让他感觉良好。

“.....我们其实不适合。”罗宾终于要说出他的决定，他长久以来感觉他不应该跟乔纳森谈恋爱，他们容易争执，达米安对那些懊恼，后悔的负面情绪很讨厌。或许他适合孤身一人，他对妥协适应不良。

“我们很适合。”

乔恩认真的说：“如果你只是不想听我的建议，那么我可以闭嘴。”

“...这不是你让步一个事情进解决的问题。”

“能解决的，达米安，你忘记了吗。”

艾尔说：“我说过我很厉害的。”

* * *

他们之后继续搭档，因为如果达米安默认复合，乔纳森也玩了文字游戏，强制的，他就这样看着达米安自顾自的决定，看对方陷入危险，直到受伤，然后他才决定去利用他的能力去拯救他。

在罗宾躺在病床上输液的时候，乔纳森陪在旁边，他说他很高兴达米安他能够跟达米安这样安静的在一起，他可以跟达米安一起分享零食，或者玩游戏。

只是在这个小超人表情愉悦的看着他身上的狰狞伤口，绷带上的血的时候，达米安总觉得某股心惊胆战，他会怀疑乔恩是不是觉醒了某种奇特，他喜欢伤口。

这很常见，罪犯们总有那么一两个负面怪癖，可是超级小子不能，他不可以有这样暗面，因为超人没有第二个儿子，氪星人这种力量不能陷入邪恶。

所以达米安不自在的迟疑了，他会在危险决定的时候更加慎重，跟搭档聊天更多，去揣摩各种别人的信息。

他们的矛盾解决了，达米安可以妥协了，乔纳森很高兴，只要他假装一些不正常。

假装罢了。

end


End file.
